custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Answer
The Answer is a thorn in The Shadowed One's side. Biography the personal records of The Shadowed One "As with Primal, The Answer is another lackey of mine who is too annoying to leave alive yet too useful to kill. His powers and abilities make him a formidable threat to any being aside from myself. He is an insufferable nuisance to all life, being particularly noisom to Guardian whom I have appointed as a superior to The Answer in the hopes of adding another level of command to keep his insults in line. Would I eliminate this member if I could? Absolutely! I would gladly let that be my one good deed of the milennia. Unfortunately his usefulness out-weighs the necessity of his death. "The Answer's history is an enigma, including, so it seems, to him. His version goes something like this: once upon a time in the Southern Islands, a strange being looked up at the sky and said to the world, "Why am I wasting my life doing extreme sports!? The world is being deprived of me!" So he set off in search of his fortune. Apparently it was his fortune (or dumb luck) to join the Dark Hunters. Near the end of the Toa/Dark hunter war, he was discovered attempting to plunder several ships that belonged to me. He was captured, but not before taking out several operatives, including Gladiator, in hand-to-hand combat. He was taken before me and I, in my infinite mercy, decided to spare the wretch's life, a decision I regret to this day. Initially I kept him constantly on missions, discovering that I simply could not tolerate his presence for prolong periods of time. These missions would have killed a normal being, but he lived through all of them, proving himself too valuable to simply exterminate. When he wasn't traipsing around the universe, he spent his time driving wedges between the fragile bonds of trust held by his fellow Dark Hunters, or antagonizing me. I still have no idea why he insists on calling me "fearless leader". No one knows whether this divisiveness is intentional or simply a by-product of his intolerable personality. In his time as a Dark Hunter, The Answer has failed me only once, and in my wrath I discovered that the only being he fears in this universe is myself. Fitting. I have given myself the ultimatum that if The Answer fails me a second time, which I pray he does, then I will show him no mercy. Powers and Abilities "The easiest way to describe his abilities is by his alias. The Answer seems to possess an advanced mimicry power, unparalleled by any other. Upon seeing a being fight, his body shall adapt to the best way to physically beat his foe into submission. If a being relied heavily on the Kakama, The Answer would adapt to be able to match that speed (however nuva-level power is out of his reach). His body also adapts to his surroundings, allowing him to survive even the vacuum of space. However these abilities are limited in the fact that he cannot physically alter his appearence to suit his needs, and he reverts back to normal an hour after using them. Along with this power comes an adaptive/healing factor, making him immune to poisons and politics (if he has edited this tome I swear...). However any damage dealt to the head may become permenant and result in his death. My only peace of mind. "Another thing to mention is his staff. Nobody knows who made it or how, but its power is interesting. It fires a blast of energy that disrupts the nervous system of any being, knocking them out depending on how powerful the blast. It has no effect on Makuta though, except giving them a slight buzzing in their mask. My best scientists have attempted to replicate the technology but to no avail. Personality and Traits "If you could find one word to describe The Answer, several insults would probably come to mind. He has a penchant for scathing wit and seems determined to be a nuissance to everyone. Why he desires to drive away friends and make enemies of everyone is beyond comprehension. If you peel away the bravado though, you find a being who enjoys the company of others, especially those of a like mind. The Answer also enjoys studying about weaponry and the history of great generals, if only to mock them in the end. Status: Alive "Unfortunately he survived the end of the world. During the events of Teridax's takeover of the universe, I tasked The Answer with aiding the Toa Magnum, headed by Arxtann, as they sought to help the resistance against the Makuta. Somehow he lived through it all and has managed to rejoin with my band of survivors on Spherus Magna. Perhaps some god will smile on my and strike him down."